Drix
Drixenol Koldreliff, or Drix for short, Is the deuteragonist of the film – he's a a red and yellow, boxy, and robotic cold pill who becomes Ozzy's best friend and Maria's ally. Drix's intelligent, clever, and dedicated to work. Straight-laced and by-the-book, he's in disagreement with the crude humor and unorthodox methods of Ozzy, but he respects Ozzy as a partner due to his dedication to fighting diseases. Osmosis Jones (Movie) Drix arrives in Frank at request of the Mayor to help cover up the cold symptoms that would hurt his reelection campaign. After his arrival, Drix initially followed his time-released schedule, visiting the Throat and then the Nose. At the Nose, he and Ozzy almost died, due to Thrax increasing pressure on the sinuses. After gathering info from Chill at the Liver, he and Ozzy go up to the Zit club to confront Thrax and his henchmen. There, almost everyone's killed due to one of his medicine grenades Ozzy thrown at them. Then he and Ozzy are fired by the mayor for excessive force, and in an attempt to cover the seriousness of Thrax's infection. Just before Drix leaves Frank by way of the Bladder, he teamed back up with Ozzy and then they hunted Thrax down as they chased him from the Hypothalamus to the mouth, where they confronted him in the Uvula. Then Thrax triggered a sneeze and then he rode the shockwave out by expanding his trenchcoat. Then Drix launches Ozzy after him, and then they landed on Shane's eye. As the fight went down, Frank's organs began to fail as the temperature reached 108 degrees. Then Ozzy arrives back at the Uvula on one of Shane's tears with the missing DNA bead. And as they're being awarded by the City, Ozzy asked Drix to stay in Frank and continue to help out. Ozzy and Drix After a year of the events from the movie Osmosis Jones, Ozzy and Drix are transferred by a mosquito bite to Hector Cruz. After saving Hector from the Scarlet Fever virus that came with them, Ozzy and Drix decided to stay and help Hector from becoming a disgusting degenerate like Frank. Drix's personality's slightly altered from what it was in the movie, becoming more neurotic and naive. His arm cannon also appears to be more useful, containing various gadgets, including: * A phone(various episodes) * a claw-like appendage(used once in Triumph of the supplements) * an egg beater.(used in Ozzy Jr) * a film projector(used in an out of body experience part 1) * a milkshake maker(used in an out of body experience part 2) * A jackhammer-like device( used in Journey to the center of the tooth.) * a pen (used in tricky Ricardo.) * a screwdriver-like device(used in Street Up) * a Gatling gun-like weapon that fires pill-like ammo(used in A Cold day in Hector) * a flamethrower-like device(used in A Cold day in Hector) * a water cannon-like device( used in Aunti Histamine) Trivia * Drix's voiced by David Hyde Pierce. *Drix, Auntie Histamine, Penicillin G and Drixine are the only medications to be featured in the Ozzy & Drix tv show. *Ozzy taught Drix how to dance. *Mayor Phlemming called him a Placebo, which is known to be ineffective pills. Gallery Screenshots and other images can be found at Drix/Gallery. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Heroes Category:Osmosis Jones characters Category:Protagonists Category:Ozzy and Drix Category:Ozzie and Drix characters Category:Drugs